


Card magic

by b5160_9



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b5160_9/pseuds/b5160_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was a success. The flight back was relaxing.<br/>Reid walks up to Hotch to show a new magic trick he's been working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card magic

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been beta read.
> 
> I wanted to see Reid doing magic tricks.

"Hey, Hotch."

They were returning from a mission. It was one of the few with a happy ending. The abducted victims were all alive, and they all safely returned to their home. They caught the unsub successfully in record time. So everyone was relaxed, Morgan dozing off with his headphone on, Rossi reading a book, Prentiss and JJ asleep. Hotch looked up from his file to see Reid taking the seat across from him.

"I got...uh...something to show you."

Hotch just raised an eyebrow at the young genius. He reached into his pocket and took out a deck of cards.

"It's a magic trick, I've been working on. I thought about showing it to Garcia, but then I realized that I probably wouldn't hear the end of teasing and she would probably tell Morgan and he'll tease me so..."

"You came to me?"

"Well...yeah. Unless you're busy?"

"I'm not. So fire away."

Hotch folded the file and put it aside, making room the cards. Reid shuffle the cards and spread them on the table. He flipped up the card at the end, making the whole deck flip over in one wave, showing the cards were mixed randomly. Hotch chased the young man's hand with his eyes. It felt like slowing getting hypnotized by the long elegant hand. Reid collected the cards, shuffled again, and took the first 13 cards from the deck and put them on the table, showing that he somehow managed the cards to be all hearts. He lined them up and asked Hotch to pick one. Hotch pushed the 6 of hearts forward. Reid put away the rest of the hearts away and flipped the 6.

"Turn it over."

Hotch obeyed. The six hearts and numbers that were on the card were replaced by a sentence.

'I love you.'

The words made Hotch's heart skip a beat. He'd known his feeling toward the young genius for awhile. The thought of Reid with someone else made him uneasy. So he just stared at the three words, mouth shut.

"What do you think?"

"I think she or he would be very pleased."

Hotch bluntly answered.

Then Reid suddenly snapped his finger making him blink.

"Now you'll have no memory of the last 10 minute."

And then he went back to his seat, leaving a very confused Hotch behind.

 

After the arrival the team all murmured goodbye to each other and went home for the weekends. Hotch tried to ask him about the words he said at the end of his trick but the genius was already gone.

 

"Uh....Hotch, you got time?"

Hotch looked from the voice and saw Reid peaking into his office. He tilted his head slightly toward the chair and Reid smiled and claimed the seat. Hotch waited for Reid to open his mouth but the young man just sat there quietly. He was still rather confused from the incident on the plane. And every time he tried to ask him, the genius got into a conversation with someone else. It took him a few tries to realize that Reid was avoiding being alone with him.  
They sat there staring at the desk for a while, until Reid moved his hand into his pocket. Hotch silently watched him pull out a deck of familiar looking cards. Reid shuffle the cards with ease and spread them out on the wide wooden desk, the same way he did on the plane a few days ago.

"Choose a card."

Hotch chose the 6 of hearts.

Reid flipped the card Hotch chose.

Reid asked him to turn the card over.  
He did.

'I love you'

He was about to say something to him about fooling around, but he kept his mouth shut as Reid flipped the card again. He tapped the card twice and when he flipped it again, the letters had changed.

'Do you love me?'

Hotch stared at the words for a minute. When he finally looked up, he saw Reid looking at him with at smile on his face.

"Yes. I love you too."


End file.
